The Road Less Travelled
by DarryFan177
Summary: This story begins to follow book format with Jeanette Curtis' flashbacks of the fateful night two years ago. Jeanette is the youngest sister of the Curtis family. What might have changed if someone DID run after Ponyboy when Darry hit him? Rated M just in case.


Author's Note: Hey Guys, for those of you who have read my other story _Unbreakable Bonds_, this new story might be a slight disappointment. Although I am a shot in the dark writer and not a planner, I do suspect this story will be a bit tamer. Nonetheless, I do hope you enjoy. As always: read and review. Love ya always! Without Further Ado!

**The Road Less Traveled**

**Chapter 1: They Don't Sell Jelly Beans at the Movies**

**Jeanette's POV**

I was standing in the vacant lot near my house that night. Revisiting the spot it all began, the last place I saw my best friend alive. The night I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Well I'm getting ahead of myself, I guess I should explain further. Oh my name? Yes! that would be a wonderful place to start. My Name is Jeanette Shayne Curtis after my older brother Darrel. The friend I speak of I guess you could say was a friend of my brothers, I have 3 brothers. I'm the youngest of four children. My oldest brother, and my guardian since the death of our parents five years ago is ten years older than me.I was about eight when our parents died. My second oldest brother Sodapop is five years older than me and Ponyboy is three years older. I am now thirteen, Ponyboy is sixteen, Sodapop is eighteen and Darrel is twenty-three. Usually the ages don't matter, I've hung around the gang all my life and them around me. Sure some of the older gang members like Steve and Dally occasionally complain but one look from Sodapop or Darry and they shut their trap. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, the vacant lot. It would be this lot that I would see my friend Johnny Cade for the last time. If only I had gone after them, perhaps Ponyboy wouldn't be hurting and Johnny would still be alive. Well I guess best way to make you understand is to take you there; so here's the story...

It must have been a friday or saturday evening I guess about two years ago. Ponyboy was fourteen and some of the gang wanted to go see a movie. Two Bit Matthews stopped by the house. Now Two Bit's name is actually Keith, but he is always dropping wise cracks to the point that we all christened him Two Bit forever more.

"So whose up to scopin' out the Dingo with me tonight?" He said with a smirk. The Dingo was he drive in hotspot movie theatre for us Greasers. Oh I guess I should mention, yeah I'm a greaser too. In Tulsa, ya either a Greaser or a Soc. Ponyboy has basically told me that they all have problems but the Socs have money. So I gotta say, still rather be a Soc and really, what kind of problems could they have? Too much water in the hot tub?

"Sure I'm in" Dallas Winston said with a smirk, knowing full well what Two Bit intended when he said 'scopin out'.

"I'll go" Johnny Cade chimed in. Dallas, who we all called Dally, was Johnny's hero. He followed him around like a puppy dog so if Dally was going to the Dingo then Johnny was going to the Dingo.

"Can I go too?" Ponyboy chimed in after Johnny. Now my brother Ponyboy was good buddies with Two Bit but he usually only went with Dallas if Johnny was going too. Johnny was sixteen like my older brother Soda, but Johnny didn't mind. Johnny and him were close. That and Johnny was sensitive for his age, kind of like the Gang's pet.

"Sure" Darry said with a nod. Darry was pretty good about letting us do things on weekends. Ponyboy jumped up off the couch to join the boys who were already on the porch jumping the steps. Before he left the house he turned around and shot me a warm smile.

"You coming Jeannie?" He said to me and I jumped off the couch too. I was gonna grab my coat, when a voice interrupted us.

"I don't think so." Darry hadn't moved and still sat reading the newspaper. I frowned staring back at him.

"And why the hell not?" I demanded.

"Jeanette you watch your mouth ya hear me?" He said sternly and I nodded.

"But Darry, why can't I go?" I asked again, this time with a softer tone to my voice.

"Is your homework done?"

"No, but its only saturday" I said with a protest.

"Well you should have thought of that before you wanted to go see a movie didn't you?" Darry said. "Now get in there and do it young lady"

"But?"

"Now.." I frowned and stalked off to my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I pulled out my chair and slammed my book on my desk and sat down with a huff. It so was not fair, he always treated me differently. I'll bet damn well that Ponyboy's homework wasn't done either. I stood up and quietly opened the door entering the long hall. I didn't care if it started a fight with my guardian, but I was gonna tell him so. I walked down the hall and was about to enter the main front room of the house when I heard my name.

"Now Darry, was that really necessary? I mean she does have a point, it is only Saturday..." Sodapop was usually the one to stand up for me. He hated anyone to fight and really wanted the house to be peaceful.

"Sodapop you know damn well that was not about her homework. That was just an excuse to keep her home. You know how I feel about her being out late at night and with Two Bit and Dally to boot. She is only twelve. I am not letting any guy, Soc or Greaser, get his hands on Jeanette" Darry said with finality. I leaned back against the wall in the hallway and took a deep breath. Wow Darry really did care about me.

"Well well, big strong Darry does have fears. All joking aside big brother, you need to tell her because in there is a little girl who is feeling quite angry at her big brother. More that she is feeling like you are picking on her especially." Soda said calmly.

"You are right Soda" Darry replied and I could hear the creak of his arm chair as he got up. I ran back down the hall, not wanting Darry or Soda to know I had been eavesdropping. I was able to slip back into my bedroom and sit at my desk before the doorknob began to turn. "Hey..." he ventured softly and i turned in my chair with a frown.

"Hi" I said coldly. Now I wasn't mad anymore, but I had to act the part. Darry came in and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the bed silently without saying a word. "yeah?" I said.

"come here." Darry motioned for me to sit beside him. I did so, but its hard to maintain a façade when your emotions aren't in check. Darry reached over and patted my knee and I broke. Knowing that he really did love me; i dropped my gaze down and he noticed immediately. "What is it?"

"I...I..." I stammered. Darry's expression morphed into one of concern and I blurted it out. "I heard the conversation, with you and Soda..." I braced myself for a lecture on listening in, but it never came.

"Well thats a damn good thing. Makes it easier, wasn't sure what I was gonna say." Darry chuckled and I had to laugh. I found myself leaning into his chest and wrapping my arms around my big brothers waist. He slid his arms around me and I felt safe in his protective arms. After a long while he spoke. "Please don't ever think I don't love you Jelly Bean"

**Well I hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
